


Goblin Toss

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [12]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Free Time, Funny, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, battle strategy, like dwarf toss only with a goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: Mighty nein trying to make more combo moves.Molly throws Nott and calls it a strategy.





	Goblin Toss

Mollymauk watched Yasha and Beau practice their attacks on each other before he turned and headed to where Nott sat in the grass, under a tree that provided shade from the suns heat. She didn’t notice him, frowning down at the scroll meant to teach her some new spell or other while Caleb was away shopping, until he dropped cross legged beside her. 

“How much would you say that you weigh?” he asked, before the startled expression even left her face. 

Her eyes narrowed, not trusting the question, something he supposed was fair, “I think forty, Maybe? Why.” 

Molly shrugged, “I figured it would be fun to try something we could do if we ever needed to in a fight. Like one of your and Caleb’s cons, but more useful really in combat then stealing.” 

Nott stared at him for a long moment, before she hid the scroll in her cloak and stood up, “Alright. What did you have in mind?” 

He shrugged, standing with her, “Fjord! Can you come over here please?” he called, waving happily the moment Fjord looked over. He saw him sigh, heading in the direction of the both of them regardless. So his annoyance probably wasn’t all that important. 

Molly pulled out his sword, taking a knee to whisper to her, “When he gets close enough, I need you to jump on the sword. You’re light enough that I can throw you with it. Try to catch yourself on Fjord, if you can.” he instructed, standing back up, lifting his sword. He kept it sideways in the air, flat so her feet wouldn’t catch on the edge and hurt her, waiting. 

“Oh gods…” Nott whispered, but didn’t deny the plan or try to change anything, a success as far as Molly cared. 

He waited until Fjord was within five feet of them, before he smirked down at Nott, “Now, jump!” he ordered. There was a second of delay where he wasn’t sure if she would comply, but then she took a running leap onto his sword and he smiled, thrilled as he threw it forward as though at an invisible assailant. 

She really wasn’t that heavy, and the force of his throw sent her flying hard enough forward to nearly bowl Fjord back on his ass. The half orc managed to stay on his feet, though with a frazzled goblin attached to the front of his armor for his troubles. 


End file.
